1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable tie down system and more particularly pertains to holding down aluminum car ports, screen rooms and like structures during high winds to abate damage in a reliable and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, support systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of securing structures through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,531 issued Aug. 15, 1967 to Grimelli relates to Tie-Down House Trailers or the Like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,764 issued Nov. 6, 1973 to Young relates to a Mobile Home Holdown Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,670 issued Mar. 16, 1976 to Miller relates to an Anchor System for Mobile Homes and Similar Structures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,786 issued Jun. 23, 1996 to Lozier relates to a Hurricane-Resisting Building Roof Structure Tie-Down. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,640 issued Oct. 18, 1994 to Frye relates to an Anchor System for Completed Structures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,935 issued Feb. 20, 1996 to Coxum relates to a Roof Anchor System. U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,788 issued Apr. 29, 1997 to Bimberg relates to a Roof Anchoring System. U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,512 issued Nov. 18, 1997 to Spoozak relates to a Hurricane Lock Down System. U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,572 issued Nov. 16, 1999 to Laboy relates to a Roof Tie-Down Support Member. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,593 issued Aug. 7, 2001 to Thompson relates to a Roof Tie Down Connecting Fork and Yoke.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cable tie down system that allows holding down aluminum car ports, screen rooms and like structures during high winds to abate damage in a reliable and economical manner.
In this respect, the cable tie down system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding down aluminum car ports, screen rooms and like structures during high winds to abate damage in a reliable and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cable tie down system which can be used for holding down aluminum car ports, screen rooms and like structures during high winds to abate damage in a reliable and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.